The new and distinct cultivar of white wine grape named ‘Opportunity’ is described herein. The new cultivar originated from a hand-pollinated cross of ‘Cayuga White’ (female parent; non-patented) and ‘A-1754’ (male parent; non-patented) made in 1987. The seedlings fruited in the summer of 1991 in a vineyard near Clarksville, Ark. and one was selected for its potential as a white wine grape for utilization in Arkansas and the Mid-South of the United States. The fruit grows in medium-large clusters, the vines have medium-high, but not excessive, vigor on hardy and productive plants and the wine has fruit-forward aromas and flavors.